


Tangerine Dream

by SuperstringSymphony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Gift Fic, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rated B for Bucky's filthy fucking mouth, Rimming, based on art, mentions of switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperstringSymphony/pseuds/SuperstringSymphony
Summary: “Bring your hips up higher doll, let me get a good look.”  Bucky says in that way of his that's both dirty and admiring.  Tony wants to say he doesn't flush nearly down to his toes at the warm praise in that voice, but that would be a lie.“You are such a pervert, no one warned me, I feel lied to.”  Tony says, snark having left him in favor of breathless anticipation as he lifts his hips off the bed to get up onto his hands and knees.  Behind him Bucky laughs, and Tony goes still when warm lips kiss up the back of first his left thigh, and then the right; the brush of Bucky's hair against his legs is almost as much of a tease as his mouth.In which Bucky is way too good with his mouth and Tony really appreciates it.





	Tangerine Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [antonystvrk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antonystvrk/gifts).



> This is gift is based upon some amazing art by [Beir](http://velvetmetal.tumblr.com/image/169459327886) and was written with their permission. Thank you Beir for inspiring me to write this! 
> 
> And if you would like to howl about fic with me my [tumblr is here](http://ilunabarrean.tumblr.com)

 

* * *

  
  
“Bring your hips up higher doll, let me get a good look.” Bucky says in that way of his that's both dirty and admiring. Tony wants to say he doesn't flush nearly down to his toes at the warm praise in that voice, but that would be a lie.

“You are _such_ a pervert, no one warned me, I feel lied to.” Tony says, snark having left him in favor of breathless anticipation as he lifts his hips off the bed to get up onto his hands and knees. Behind him Bucky laughs, and Tony goes still when warm lips kiss up the back of first his left thigh, and then the right; the brush of Bucky's hair against his legs is almost as much of a tease as his mouth.

“Yeah, sorry, no refunds. 'Sides you're too pretty like this for me not to have a few thoughts on my mind.” Tony opens his mouth to reply, only to cut off with a gasp when Bucky sets his metal hand just at the small of his back to push his chest down onto the mattress.

“Face down, ass up, huh?” A hum of approval meets his words, and Tony smiles despite the shivery anticipation making his breath catch.

“I'm onto you Barnes.” Tony mumbles into the soft covers beneath his cheek, turning his head to try and glare in Bucky's direction. It's not very effective, especially given his current position.

“Oh I'm gonna enjoy this. Just look at you.” Bucky breathes out, and Tony closes his eyes as warm kisses trail over his legs, his hips, and up his back. Bucky's hands aren't idle either, his touches tease and caress, slipping beneath his chest on the covers to roll one of Tony's nipples between the fingers of his less mechanically exciting hand. Tony gasps when Bucky's thighs slot up behind his, he's so hard, the obvious heat of him nudging against Tony's ass.

“Going to do something with that, or maybe let me get my mouth on that gorgeous cock of yours?” Tony murmurs, pressing his hips back against Bucky, only to go still when he gets two strong hands grabbing at his hips to still their movement.

“I was thinking you might let me have a taste of you.” The words are spoken against Tony's ear, lips brushing there teasingly as Bucky leans over Tony's back. Tony's dick jerks just with the thought of what Bucky's insinuating, the images it conjures, the _memories_ of what he can do with that surprisingly wicked mouth of his. Tony licks his suddenly dry lips, letting his eyes flutter shut with the feeling of Bucky draped over him warm and wanting.

“You told me to always be honest with you.” Tony says, feeling his cheeks flame even as he keeps talking.

“I'm kind of uh...embarrassed by how much I like it when you do that.” He admits, cracking one eye open to catch Bucky's amused yet patient stare.

“I think it's beautiful. The way you lose yourself, the sounds you make. You're so fuckin' gorgeous doll, but if you don't want it, we can do whatever you like.” Most people, when faced with Tony's laundry list of quirks have run in the other direction, Bucky just takes everything in stride. It's not as if it's any _hardship_ to let Bucky rim him into incoherence-but Tony's a little bit of a control freak, even when Bucky wants to top he can keep his reactions to a respectable noise level. That all goes out the window the moment Bucky gets his tongue in or anywhere near his ass. Tony's only screamed in bed a few times, and he can attribute the majority of those inspiring moments to Bucky and his damn talented mouth. Just thinking about it makes him feel a little light-headed, and Bucky is talking about it like rimming Tony is some personal favor to _him._

“Do it.” Tony says, teeth digging into his bottom lip when Bucky grinds against him slowly.

“Do it please, I want it, put your mouth on me, fuck this is going to be _loud_.” Tony mutters almost to himself, but Bucky just laughs affectionately, leaning in a little more to kiss him slowly, and wouldn't you know it, he's just as good at kissing as he is at turning Tony into a writhing mess with his mouth.

“You sure sweetheart?” Bucky says, leaning back to run his metal palm over Tony's flanks in small soothing circles. Tony closes his eyes for a moment, enjoying the grounding touch, and the safety he feels in Bucky's presence.

“Yeah, I'm sure, so sure. Get to work soldier, time's a wasting.” Tony grumbles, aiming for impatient, and arriving somewhere just shy of desperate. Well, can't win them all, he reasons, sucking in a sharp breath when Bucky sits back. Tony can hear him patting around on the bed, and then the click of a bottle opening up.

“What are you-” Tony cuts himself off with a gasp when Bucky sets his metal palm over the curve of one rounded cheek, and slips his thumb down his crease to rub something slick and warm over his hole. The scent of tangerines hits his nose, and Tony groans. Bucky only brings out the flavored H2O lubes when he intends to be thorough. He's so fucked.

“Tilt your hips up a little more doll, yeah, just like that.” Bucky murmurs, when Tony tips his hips into a higher arch. Tony has a moment to contemplate just how exposed he is right now, and then Bucky is spreading him open with his human hand and leaning in to press a fucking _kiss_ over his hole. Tony's toes curl almost on reflex.

“So pretty everywhere doll.” Bucky murmurs right against him, and Tony can't hold back the moan when more sweet smelling lube is spread around and then _in_ him with one of Bucky's metal fingers.

“Oh god.” He groans.

“Oh _God-_ ” He repeats, when Bucky sets his metal hand on his hip, and holds him still with the other so he can bury his face between Tony's cheeks. Zero hesitation, tony can feel the flicker of his goddamn beautiful _eyelashes_ against the top of his ass as Bucky licks a perfect little circle around his hole.

“Mmmm-holy fuck.” Tony groans, low and guttural, his fingers spasming on the covers, and Bucky just opens his mouth and _goes for it._ He swirls his tongue over his hole, lapping at it first, then teasing pressure as he flicks the tip of his tongue against the furled clench of muscle. It takes everything in him not to moan continuously while Bucky pulls his cheeks further apart and wiggles his tongue into his ass. Tony wasn't kidding when he said he loved this, and Bucky takes to eating his ass like it's a personal mission and Tony coming is his objective. Tony is torn between pushing back against the mouth driving him insane, and trying to slow this down so he doesn't come embarrassingly quickly.

“Bucky, Bucky, slow...oh god slow down-” Tony moans out, sagging against the bed when Bucky gives him a little lick and pulls back to drag his tongue over his balls.

“You alright there doll? Need to stop?” Bucky sounds concerned, and Tony wants no worrying in this bedroom. He shakes his head, cracking an eye open to look back at Bucky.

“No, it's great, but could you-Metal hand, use your-” Tony groans out shakily, licking his dry lips. “use your fingers, I like it, please darling-oh” He trails off with a loud moan when Bucky moves to do as he's asked without hesitation; slipping first one, then a second lube slick finger into him in one long push. He holds his hand still for a moment, rubbing at the smooth skin behind Tony's balls with his thumb.

The fingers of his metal hand are slightly bigger than those of his flesh hand, and tony can feel every millimeter of that fascinating technology deep inside him, especially when Bucky scissors his fingers and slips a third in alongside the other two. It's not the easiest push, but Bucky grabs up the lube again, dripping it over his fingers to fuck more of that slick into him with perfect twists of his wrist. Tony isn't proud of the high pleading whine torn from his throat when those three digits widen, and Bucky leans in to slip his tongue inside his hole where he's holding it open.

“Fuck, fuck, oh fuck-” Tony feels like he's overheating, Bucky's other hand holding him still is the only thing keeping him in place. It's not that he wants to pull away, it's just so much; the satisfied humming Tony is not sure Bucky is even aware of, the hard metal fingers in his ass, the strong grip of his flesh hand, the slight brush of stubble at the sensitive skin between his asscheeks, and the feeling of Bucky's wicked mouth eating him out better than he's ever had. Then those fingers shift positions, Bucky moving up to mouth at the top of his hole while his fingers press and hold against his prostate with a steady inescapable pressure.

Tony doesn't know what kind of sound he makes, but even with Bucky holding him in place with all that strength and power, Tony nearly writhes right out of his grip; teeth closing around the comforter bunched beneath his cheek as Bucky drags him back, hiking his hips up again, and sliding his fingers right back to where they were to rub at his prostate with just the kind of pressure Tony loves.

“Let me hear you doll.” Bucky purrs against the spread of his hole, then he's sliding his tongue back into the lube and spit wet mess he's made alongside his metal fingers; gripping his thigh hard with his flesh hand to make sure Tony doesn't wiggle away. Tony screams, the sound bursting forth from him as he bunches the covers in his fists.

“Buck- **Bucky**!” Tony gasps out. He's breathing as if he's running a marathon, but Bucky doesn't let up for a second, fucking him with his tongue and deep methodical thrusts of his fingers that rock him on the bed.

“Touch yourself, c'mon doll” Bucky growls, and feeling the vibrations of him speaking right _there_ makes Tony feel like he's losing his mind, losing control of _everything._ Still he gets it together enough to slip a hand down to wrap around his own cock.

“Darling, Bucky, I can't, I'm going to come.” Tony practically sobs out, unable to even stroke himself off. Just the touch of his own hand coupled with what Bucky is doing to him is overwhelming.

Bucky just moans against him, letting go of where he's holding his hip to wrap his hand around Tony's cock; guiding Tony's hand with his own. The shift drives his metal fingers deeper; irresistible pressure right up against sensitive nerve endings. Tony feels it like the drawback of the tide-his body goes taut, breath freezing in his lungs with a whimper, and whooshing out with a cry so loud he probably won't be able to look anyone else in the tower in the eye after this. Everything in him clenches, he feels molded around Bucky's fingers, as he comes so hard he thinks he might black out a little bit, at the very least he loses time.  Bucky just holds him still, licks him through it, easing his fingers out, and lapping at Tony's hole when Tony whines with oversensitivity. 

“I'm dead, you've killed me. That mouth of yours should come with a hazard warning _._ ” Tony slurs against the covers when his brain seemingly reboots itself. Bucky is keeping him from collapsing down onto the bed, Tony knows that without a doubt.

“Hmm, good then, you liked it?” Bucky asks, sounding so smug and self satisfied that Tony wants to...do something mean. Maybe. If he could just get his body to move again. It strikes him though that for all his own mind was just blown, Bucky probably didn't get that much out of this.

“I loved it, that was um. You could probably tell how I felt, but I want to do something for you.” Tony says, rolling onto his back when Bucky's hand relaxes on his hip. He barely has a moment to register Bucky's lust blown eyes and shiny lips, and then he's being pinned to the bed by an amorous supersoldier doing his level best to kiss him into oblivion.

Bucky's mouth tastes like tangerines.

Tony flushes all over again. His reaction to tangerines is probably going to come back to haunt him, but that hardly seems important with Bucky sucking on his tongue, and grinding against his thigh. Tony moans into the kiss, helplessly aroused despite not being able to get it up so soon again. Bucky's cock is so hot and hard leaking precome over Tony's thigh.

“God you're so gorgeous, so hot like this Bucky, beloved, that's right, grind on me, come all over me, I love you, I want it.” Tony says, the loving filth falling from his mouth as easy as breathing. Bucky moans, his glossy lips dropping open, and his gaze dropping to look at where his cock slides over Tony's skin-and Tony nudges his thigh up a little more, rubs his leg against him, and runs a hand down his back to tease his fingers over the flexing line of Bucky's back, then lower and in to press the pads of his fingers over Bucky's hole.

“Fucking _shit_ Tony, let me do all the work.” He grits out, gray eyes glassy and wild as he grabs Tony's arms and pins his wrists above his head. It's truly a sight to behold when Bucky leans back to stare down at him, hips rocking as if he were fucking Tony into the bed with that precision he's so damn good at. Tony's fingers flex with the urge to touch, but Bucky just holds him there; ruts against him with those blue gray eyes locked on his face.

“You're so good, you even taste good, those little sounds you make, the way your pretty hole just swallowed my fingers, trembled on my tongue, the way you _screamed_ for me.” Bucky says, low and hot, and deliciously dangerous.

“You ever been like that with anyone else doll?” If Tony could get hard again right now, those words would be enough to possibly make him come.

“No. No, just for you, you and your filthy fucking amazing mouth, and those metal fingers of yours, I could sit on them for _hours_ and never get tired, let you stuff me full of them and be happy to let you play with any hole you wanted all day.” Maybe it's a little hyperbolic, but the effect his words have on Bucky are definitely real. He leans down, letting go of Tony's wrists and pulling him into a bruising kiss, and coming all over his thigh and his chest with a moan loud enough to rival some of Tony's.

“Jesus, you talk about _my_ mouth.” Bucky says quietly, almost to himself, kissing Tony slowly as he regains his breath. Tony just hums, running his palms over Bucky's shoulders, then up into dark long hair.

They go for a shower after that, then down to the kitchen for a snack.

Steve is there, he passes Bucky a glass of orange juice absently as they talk by the kitchen island. Tony tries not to cough into his coffee when Bucky licks the rim of the glass. Fucking citrus. He's never going to be able to look at oranges or tangerines the same way again.

“Do I want to know?” Steve asks, looking between the two of them bemusedly.

“Nah Stevie, I just _really_ like this orange juice.”

Steve wisely chooses to let it lie, shaking his head and setting about making himself one of his atrocious high calorie food concoctions. Bucky steals bites now and then, but he wanders back over to Tony soon enough. All in all, a great afternoon-if Barton comes in and gives them the stink-eye, and very pointedly pulls his hearing aides out to set them on the table while he eats, well, that's what he gets for choosing the suite beneath Tony's.

 


End file.
